total drama wedding!
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Chris McLean is getting married! Who is this girl? Let's just say her family is super crazy! T because were paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Don't own TDI, or Bella and Dustin Mendez, they belongs to one of our best friends here on fanfiction! Love ya April! Even if your a stalker lol, Okay so let it begin!

Me and Chris were at a fancy restaurant, l'amour, which is located in Quebec. Chris had walked in with me at his side, upon our arrival, the host quickly showed us the way to a private room. We were quickly seated, Chris whispered something to the host in French, who nodded his head, and he left.

Chris was wearing a simple black tux and a black bow tie. I wore a blue sweater dress that came to my knees. I wore black gladiators and cherry red lipstick. My mahogany hair was held up with a pair of chopsticks, I had a few loose strands that were curled to perfection framing my face. Mascara intensified my long eyelashes and eyeshadow brought out my emerald green eyes and brought my Asian features.

Chris smiled at me, his beautiful smile that made me go weak in the knees.

"This is nice," I said politely as the waiter brought out some champagne and breadsticks. Ha, champagne, you had to love it. It's what started us dating, my mind immediately going to the time we met at the Grammy's award show, where my dad was nominated for a Best Movie award, which I attended with my siblings, Athena, Sophia, and Buddy. We are quadruplets. I had forgotten my purse and I ran back to the table where Chris was, who gave me my purse back, I was drunk and we kissed, we've been dating ever since. Now you may think, 'What the heck?' but it's legal. I may be just shy of 21 while Chris is 37, but I love him, and he loves me.

"Yea it is," Chris replied pouring me a glass, I chuckled when I saw the label, it was the same as the one that was served at the convention.

Chris smiled, "Do you want a breadstick?" he asked holding out a breadstick.

"Thanks," I said as I took it. That was when something shiny caught my eye. It was a diamond ring. I looked at Chris, my eyes wide and my mouth open, a smile forming. He got up and took the ring and standing in front of me, got down on one knee.

"Marjorie Artemis," he spoke. I giggled, he was the only person I allowed to call me Marjorie, if my brother, Ruburd(Buddy) tried, he received a slap to the back of the head. He continued, "As you probably know, I love you," he said taking my hand. "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Morgan, will you marry me?" he asked, holding out the ring.

"Yes...yes I will." I said, as Chris slid the ring on my finger, he stood up and I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around as I laughed. He set me down, I had one hand on his chest, as I looked into his eyes, I leaned forward and we kissed, my free hand going to his face, one of hands cupped my face, the other on my back, pushing me closer to him.

We broke apart and I spoke, "You do know that my brother is going to kill you?" I said jokingly, my parents had died in a car crash three years ago, leaving my two older sisters, Julie and Carroll, who are 25, to take care of our six year old triplet sisters Renaissance, Tara, and Cleopatra.

Chris chuckled, "I had a feeling he would," he said, kissing me on the lips again. We took our seats just as the waitress came back to take our orders.

"I wonder how Bella and Dustin will take it..." I said distantly. Bella and Dustin were one of my best friends, well Bella is, she and Dustin are twins who were a few years younger than me, and Chris' 18 year old niece and nephew. Bella was also dating my brother while Dustin was dating my sister, Sophie.

Chris laughed, "That might be a little awkward." we laughed.

The waitress brought us our food and we ate, often conversing about how the rest of my family would react. It'd probably be awkward for Buddy since he was dating Bella and Sophia since she was dating Dustin.

When we finished eating we got up, Chris paid the bill, and we exited the building, quickly avoiding the paparazzi with a quick 'Get out of our way.', and climbed into the limo, flashes going on outside but stopped when we started to drive.

"This has sure been a very eventful night." I said, snuggling closer to Chris, who put an arm around me.

"It has," he said, taking my chin in his hand, and bringing them to his lips. I pushed myself closer to him, kissing him back passionately, my hands wrapped around his neck as his hands rested on my hips.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I said, sitting on him, both hands on his chest, his hands residing on my hips.

"You might of mentioned it." he whispered in my ear.

"Yo Chris! Were here!" came the unmistakable voice of Chef.

We groaned, Chef sure knew how to kill a mood.

"We'll tell them tomorrow, okay Chris? It's 10, they should be sleeping, I can probably sneak in to my room and get to sleep before my snoopy sisters can ask me any questions." I said, kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, I'll be by at around 9, I'll bring the bagels and coffee." he said after we pulled apart.

"Okay, I'll tell them in the morning your coming by, love you." I said, kissing him again. I went to the door and after blowing him a quick kiss, I retreated into my house.

I quietly padded thru the dark hallways, tiptoeing very carefully when I past my little sisters room, careful not to wake them up.

I climbed up the winding staircases and went into my room.

"About time you got home Morgan." I heard my sister, Sophia say. I sighed, 'of course she would be waiting up for me.'

"Yes Morgan, Tis lovely evening ain't it?" Athena said. 'Great, they both were up.'

"Hey girls," I said, "I didn't think you two would still be up..."

"We were asleep until a certain someone by the name of E! News IPhone update binged twenty minutes ago, with an important news update." 'What was she talking about?' I thought, then I remembered, the paparazzi! 'This cant be good.' I thought.

"Let me show you what we mean..." Athena said, pulling out her IPhone and clicking the E! app, where a video started playing. It was of me and Chris exiting the restaurant, my ring hand was clasped with Chris' hand. Chris huffed, "Get out of our way." the paparazzi moved, and focused on our back, where you could see the ring, the camera flashed multiple times as we climbed into the limo. The frame stopped on a perfect view of the diamond ring that was now resting on my hand. The picture minimized showing the E! studio and the nightly reporter, which was a pregnant Heather Burromuerto, who bagan talking. "Hi, it's time for E! News with me, Heather Burromuerto, now our top story of the night is all about Chris McLean and his girlfriend, Morgan Utsukushii. But wait thats a mistake, Morgan is not Chris' girlfriend anymore, she's his fiancé! That's right folks, you heard it here first! Marjorie Artemis Utsukushii will become Marjorie Artemis McLean. Marjorie, or better know as Morgan, is the third child out of ten. Morgan is a world renowned Forensic Anthropolgist and famed writer of the Amber Riley book series. She met Chris at the Grammys three years ago, where her late father, Johnathan Ruburd Ustukushii, had been nominated for a Best Movie award, and have been dating ever since. A lot people believed they wouldn't last long, but as it would turn out to be, we got it wrong. Hey Morgan, you might want to get a restraining order against Sierra's mom, she keeps posting on the Morgan and Chris form how she hates you," there was a beep, Heather continued to speak, "Scratch that, she just got arrested for saying she was gonna murder you...I'd still get the restraining order though...that's it for E! New tonight, this is Heather Burromuerto signing off!" the screen went back to the main menu.

I blushed when my sisters gave me a look, Athena spoke.

"Let's see it." she said.

"See what?" I asked innocently.

"The ring you smartass!" Athena said. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand, showing off the huge rock I had on my finger.

The girls gushed for half an hour, until finally they let me fall asleep.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow, I quickly sent Chris a text. 'They know, it was on E!' i clicked the send button. He replied two minutes later.

'Yea, I just saw it, Bella txtd me,'

I laughed. 'lol, Thena and Sophie were waiting in my room ready to interrogate me, now I no how my suspects feel when Jane and I interrogate them.' I replied. Jane worked with me in the Laboratoire des Sciences Judiciaires et de Médecine Légale, she was the detective I worked with on our cases. We were best friends

'wow, there worse then Bella, ha,' was Chris' response, I laughed and Athena spoke.

"Hey Morgan, stop texting your fiancé, you can do way more on your honeymoon!" she yelled at me, my face turning a dark crimson.

I threw my pillow at her, "Eh, shut ya trap!" I replied, 'hey gtg, Athena is yelling at me...' I sent it and he responded.

'Lol, ok, c u 2morow baby. Luv u.' he responded.

I replied 'luv ya 2, nite.'

he replied. 'nite' I put my phone on the nightstand and fell asleep.

So what do you think? We think Chris is a bit OOC, but hey, love'll do that to ya, so review and tell us what you think! And yes it's Heather from the series, she ended up marrying Alejandro. So please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

We only own ourselves and our siblings since FF is beige stupid and won't let us review...

April: haha, nice, pretty sure everyone thought you were crazy...or just proving they thought lol. And you stalked us first haha.

PyroJohn19: so glad you liked it! A lot of our story's are first person some times we like to flip depending on the subject...thanks For the review!

tdwtrulz1022: haha really! Can't wait to read the next chappie! Oh and were you just on the TDI forum or were you stalking us? Haha

I awoke early the next day. I smiled to myself thinking of the wonderful dream I had. It was of Chris proposing to me on our date, I looked down at my hands and noticed the ring. It wasn't a dream! I was getting married to Chris McLean!

I looked around and my sisters were still asleep, the alarm clock next to me read 8:30, Chris would be here in half an hour.

I quietly scooted off my bed, putting on my robe and walking out the bedroom door, an walked down the stairs an straight into the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack.

The kitchen was an absoulote mess! I swear I'm the only one who know how to cook in this house! There was what appeared to be garlic butter spilled onto the table, pizza boxes and crusts spewed across the table. On one corner it was piled high with Beckah's school books and homework. Her backpack was on the floor next to her chair.

I took a deep breath and started to clean. Wiping off the garlic butter and throwing away the pizza boxes. Then I neatly placed Beckah's homework in the correct folder of he binder and put it in her backpack, which I then put next to the stairs.

After I was done I took a deep breath and looked at the clock, it was almost nine, Chris would he here soon.

"Morning Morgie." I heard three voice say. I turned around an saw my little black haired, blue eyes sisters.

"Good morning, Tara, Cleo, Ren." I replied, giving each of my sisters a kiss on the head.

"What's for breakfast?" Tara asked, at least I think it was Tara...they all look alike. I looked at her shirt, green, definitely Tara. They would wear certain shirts to bed so we knew who was who. Tara was green, Renaissance was blue, an Cleopatra was pink.

"Chris is bringing bagels." I responded.

"Did I hear the word bagels?" I looked up and saw Beckah walk into the room.

"Yup, and coffee." I responded, giving my red head sister a hug. "Oh, and I put your homework in you school bag, it's by the stairs." I added in, she mumbled her thanks.

Just then I heard a shout, "BUDDY!" I instantly knew it was Julie an Carroll. The thundering of the steps was heard, first one pair then two pairs being added in.

"HIDE ME!" My brother shouted, his black hair a mess and his green eyes wide. He had a water gun in his hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Came to shouts, I looked at the door and saw my two red head, green eye, older twin sisters come charging in, doused with water.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT RUBURD APOLLO UTSUKUSHII!" they shouted. I laughed.

"Busted." I said grinning as my brother was attacked by the two girls.

"Whats with all the racket?" I heard Sophie ask, her black hair a disheveled mess and blue eyes framed with bags. She did not look pleased.

"Yea, it's not even ten and this house is filled with shouts, you'd think we were in the city." Athena said after Sophie spoke. Her blonde hair stuck up in odd places an her gray eye dull.

"Welcome to the mornings." I said under my breath, somewhat thankful that I wouldn't have to put up with this for much longer.

Just then the door opened and Chris' voice rang out.

"Hold your fire!" I laughed.

"It's okay Chris, I think..." he laughed walking in, accompanied by Bella and Dustin. Bella was carrying a four pack of coffees, Chris was carrying in two Dunkin Donuts bags, while Dustin was holding three coffees and there hot chocolates.

"Let me help with that," I said quickly, grabbing one of the containers from Dustin's Han and quickly setting it on the table, where every one else deposited the food or drink.

I walked over to Chris and gave him kiss on the lips, "I missed you." I mumbled into his lips.

"I missed you too," he breathed back.

My sisters coughed, and we broke apart. The triplets were laughing, Beckah was taking a coffee and Julie and Carroll had a terrified Buddy pinned down in the floor.

Chris looked down at him and cocked and eyebrow. "Dude, your being pinned down by two chicks, what did you do this time?" he asked.

"He sprayed us with water to wake us up!" Carroll screamed.

Chris laughed, "What did I drag myself into?" he asked innocently.

"I don't even know that." I replied.

Once again my sisters coughed, Sophie looked down at my hands and nodded her head, I looked at Chris, he got the message.

"Hey, guys! Morgan and I have an announcement to make!" Chris shouted. Carroll and Julie got up off of Buddy, who went to hug Bella, an give her a peck on the cheek.

Chris continued, "Morgan and I, were getting married!" they was a pause as my siblings looked at each other, then all of a sudden I was bombarded with hugs.

Buddy walked up to Chris, and put his index finger on his chest, "Listen up Christopher, you hurt my sister, and I hurt you, got it?" he asked.

"Ruburd!" I screamed at him as Chris laughed, putting an arm around me.

"Don't worry, I would never do anything to harm Morgan, you should know that by now, Buddy." Chris said.

"Yea, I know, just," Buddy started.

"Yea I know, I would say it's a big brother thing, but Morgan is older than you."

"BY SEVEN MINUTES!" Buddy shouted. Before taking a black coffee and taking a sip of it.

It was going to be a long day...

So yea, chappie two! How was it? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the next chappie! As usual we will answer your reviews

April: Oh wow...we feel sorry for Walmart, if your were by the one we live by people would automatically think you are related to us. Nice, Hannah's gonna kill you! might want to go in with some back up there lol.

Okay and that's it! The next chappie is out!

"Thanks for breakfast Chris." I said to my fiancé. Fiancé, just the thought of the word made me giddy with excitement.

"It's no problem." he said, smiling, he had brought coffee and bagels for me, the twins, Sophie, Athena, Buddy, and Beckah, and Donuts and hot chocolate for the triplets.

Just then there was a scream and Sophie shouted, "RUBURD APOLLO UTSUKUSHII WHY IS ARAGOG AND NAGINI IN OUR ROOM!" she screamed. 'oh brother...' Nagini is Buddy's pet snake and Aragog is his pet tarantula.

I screamed, "RUBRURD YOU GET YOUR PETS OUT OF OUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris make a face somewhere between a cringe and a laugh. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Rule one to living with me, never ever, get me mad, okay sweetie." I said sweetly.

"Yea, I should know by now to not get you ticked off." he said lovingly, putting his arm around me.

Just then Lady Gaga's Bad Romance ringtone went off. I groaned. I reached into my pocket to pull out my IPhone 7 and saw that it was Jane. I looked at Chris and held up a finger.

I answered, "What do we got Jane?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing...yet." she said, I could just picture her blonde hair in it's usual messy bun and her buisness suit, sitting in her office, phone on her shoulder a she looked at some files, her black glasses framing her brown eyes. "Can't a friend call another friend and tell her congratulations on being engaged?" she said, innoncently.

"I'm taking you watched E! this morning?" I asked her.

"Yup," I heard someone in the background, Jane pause and continued, "Kelly says hi, oh and congrats." she said Kelly worked with me in the lab, she was in charge of recreation of skeletal features, basically applying a face a skull.

"Tell her I said thanks, any change in the Hillside case?" I asked her, the Hillside case was our latest assignment.

"Nope, still say it was the husband, his wife had an affair, he found out and killed her. Plain and simple." she said.

"And I'm telling you it was her boyfriends wife, she finds her husband cheating on her with someone who bullied her in school, she runs into her one day, words were exchanged and she killed her." I said pointedly.

She sighed, "If you think so, so I'll let you go, I have work to do, talk to you later, 'kay." she said.

"Yea, later, bye." I said, hanging up.

I sighed, and sat in a chair, Chris came up behind me an rubbed my shoulder that were tense do to the stress from the case.

"Any progress?" Chris asked. He always helped me get through these cases when I could never find the answer.

"Nope, it was either Derrik Hillside or Jocelyn Grail." I replied.

"Eh-hem, Uncle Chris?" We looked to the door where Bella was.

"Yea Bells?" I heard Chris say.

"Will you and Morgan getting married effect mine and buddy's relationship along with Sophie and Dustin's?" she asked.

I laughed, "It shouldn't, did you know, I have a cousin on my dads dad side, she's dating my dads brother-in-law's little brother. And, my dads mom and her cousin got married to twin boys, so they are cousins and sister-in-laws. If that's not illegal in anyway then this shouldn't be either." I said.

"Wow, really?" She asked, eye brows raised.

I laughed, "Yup."

"Thanks Morgan, I mean Aunt Morgan." Bella said, walking out of the kitchen. I laughed.

"Mind cluing me in on the joke?" Chris whispered in my ear.

"Bella's so used to calling me Morgan, now she's going to have to put Aunt in front of it." I replied, giving Chris a kiss.

"That would take some getting used to..." he said.

"Hmm..." I mused, thinking about our wedding.

"What?" Chris asked me, eyebrows raised in the super cute way he does it.

"Nothing, just thinking when we should have our wedding and what the theme would be and a bunch of other stuff." I said.

"Hmm...we can start planning next week if you's like." Chris said, kissing the top of my head.

Just then the Hetalia theme song went off, I grinned widely and answered it.

"Moshi Moshi Ellie-San!" I said all giddy. Ellie was my sisters, Buddy, and my best friend since pre school. Since we've known each other so long she learned Japanese form our mom when she was teaching us.

"Hey Morgan, you broke your promise." she said, straight to the point, as always.

"And what promise is this?" I asked her, racking my brain.

"You'd say I'd be the first to know that you were getting married, and you promised to let Athena, Sophie, and I plan your wedding." she said, recalling perfectly the promise. She wasn't a lawyer for nothing.

I groaned, remembering the promise we made back in freshman year. "Remind ms again why I said you an my sisters could plan my wedding when we were 15?" I asked her.

"Because, you said you'd never get married, and now here you are getting married to Chris McLean!"

I sighed, "Seriously Ellie?" I whined.

"Seriously Morgan," Ellie whined back, "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, "Are you going 10 year high school reunion?" she asked.

"What reunion?" I asked, I hadn't gotten the mail that day.

"You didn't get the letter?" she asked me.

"No..." I responded. I didn't feel like going to my reunion, but I knew with Ellie as my friend me and my siblings were going to be forced to go anyways.

Thank you all for reading yet another chappie of this story! So please leave a review! 


End file.
